Hmph!
by kasumi misuto
Summary: "Itu lho tsundere mu mohon di kurangi!" ujar Yuki onna sambil menunjuk ke arah si youkai yang katanya terkuat di puncak gunung bla bla bla itu. "Kalau enggak si manusia yang kau sukai bakalan di ambil orang! Banyak yang ngantri itu lho!"
1. Chapter 1

Hmph!

.

.

.

By Kasumi Misuto

.

.

"Itu lho tsundere mu mohon di kurangi!" ujar Yuki onna sambil menunjuk ke arah si youkai yang katanya terkuat di puncak gunung bla bla bla itu. "Kalau enggak si manusia yang kau sukai bakalan di ambil orang! Banyak yang ngantri itu lho!"

.

.

.

.

Cerita dimulai ketika festival kembang api dimana Hiromasa mendapatkan pertolongan tak terduga dari sang sahabat lama yang punya harga diri paling tinggi selangit yang enggak pernah mau mengaku.

.

Si _snow maiden_ hanya bisa melengos ketika melihat teman (kolega? Teman seperkutuan mungkin?) yang cuma bisa melihat ke arah lain ketika si _nobleman_ dari klan Minamoto menatapnya dengan penuh tanya. Jujur, Yuki onna sudah gerah melihat mereka berdua. Yang satunya minta konfirmasi dan yang satunya malah muter-muter enggak jelas begitu.

"Hiromasa-sama! Daijoubu?"

"A-ah… aku baik-baik saja Hotarugusa!"

"Biar kucek dahulu! Yang kutahu _blade storm_ dari dia itu sangatlah berbahaya! Dan mengandung benda-benda tajam!"

"A-ah! Aku tidak apa-apa Hakuro!"

Dan yang digosipkan melihat balik ke arah 3 orang yang sibuk berbincang-bincang tanpa memperdulikan dirinya. Huh! Rasain!

Sebegitulah isi hati yuki onna saat ini. Sebenarnya sih dia hanya ingin melakukan riset terkait apa yang namanya ikatan. Mumpung ada subjek percobaan gratis di depan mata siapa yang mau menolak.

' _Aku tidak pernah menggunakan pusaran angin tajam padanya! Aku bahkan mengkalkulasikan besar pusaran dan kecepatan anginku agar tidak melukainya!'_

Dan ketika mulutnya mau mengucapkan apa yang berada di pikirannya, sepasang mata langsung menatapnya intens. Jujur, selama ini dirinya tidak bisa melepaskan dan pandangan tajam si _nobleman_ dari klan Minamoto itu. Secara reflek, Ootengu segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hmp!"

" _Ko….no…!_ Cih!"

"A-ano…."

Hiromasa menoleh ke arah Hotarugusa yang menatapnya penuh kebingungan. Sedangkan Hakuro sudah ujug-ujug membentuk mode-mode bertahan dan menghalangi tatapan antara Hiro dan Ootengu.

"Apakah Hiromasa-sama baik-baik saja? Katanya Hakuro-sama angin yang ditimbulkan oleh Ootengu sangatlah berbahaya!"

Hiromasa cemberut dan menarik lengan Hakuro dengan tangan kanannya dan telapak tangan Kusa menggunakan tangan kirinya. Sebenarnya ingin sekali Hiromasa menampol muka Ootengu menggunakan busur panahnya. Tapi kekerasan sangatlah dilarang untuk dipraktekkan di depan anak kecil semurni Kusa. Hiromasa sudah melihat bagaimana kekuatan si kecil yang sangat menyukai kunang-kunang itu.

Eh, omong-omong apakah Hiro bisa meminjam bunga dandelion yang dipegang Kusa itu? Dengar-dengar sih beratnya dandelion di tangan Kusa itu enggak ketulungan. Ya jarang-jarang dirinya bisa melihat Ootengu 'terbang' bukan karena kehendaknya sendiri.

"Ayo pergi dari sini!"

"A… hai! Apakah Hiromasa-sama yakin baik-baik saja?"

"Enggak! Aku terluka!"

Hakuro pun segera menangkup wajah Hiromasa.

"Beritahu aku mana yang sakit?"

"Aku sakit hati!" ujar Hiromasa sambil berlalu meninggalkan Ootengu yang masih saja mencuri dengar. Dan mereka semua tidak sadar kalau para peserta festival kembang api disana melihat mereka bak drama yang sering di adakan di saat-saat tertentu di jaman-jaman Heian-Kyo. Beberapa ibu-ibu malah asyik saling berdiskusi kalau seandainya drama yang mereka lihat ditemani oleh petikan siter si _youkinshi_.

Hiromasa yang masih cemberut tiba-tiba saja berhadapan dengan si raja _oni_ dari gunung Oe. Si rambut ekor kuda itu memberikan gesture berupa kartunya.

"Yup, sama-sama."

"Sahabatku! Sini biar kupasangkan lagi!"

"Ogah! Kalau kau yang memasangnya bakalan terbang lagi seperti tadi!"

"Tapi aku bisa menggunakan _hell's hand_ agar punyamu mencapai puncak pohon tertinggi!"

"Kalau mau sampai puncak aku bisa minta tolong Aoandon biar aman!"

Mata Hiromasa jadi tinggal separuh…. =,=

Nih dua orang kok begini banget ya? Enggak bosen apa ratusan tahun bertengkar gitu? Namun adu argument antara Ibaraki dan Shuten mengingatkannya akan sesuatu dan hal tersebut membuatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Dua orang di depannya langsung tercekat.

"Oh… maaf-maaf….. Cuma adu argument kalian mengingatkanku akan sesuatu."

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, kau juga mengingatkanku akan sesuatu. Ah! Kau!"

"Hm?"

"Rambutmu…."

"Oh, ini? Tanda merah ini mendakan kalau aku berasal dari klan Minamoto. Eh, bentar! Bukankah aku pernah menjelaskannya pada kalian berdua?"

"Ibaraki doji, apa maksudnya? Apakah kau pernah bertemu dengan salah satu anggota klan dari dia?"

"Salah satu anggota dari klan mu pernah menyerang gunung kami. Dan salah satu shiki dari anggota klan mu telah…"

Ibaraki doji tidak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya. Yang dia tahu si Onikiri telah memotong salah satu lengannya. Dan dia harus berujuang untuk menghidupkan sahabatnya kembali.

"A-ah… maksudmu Onikiri itu? Dia hampir membabat habis seluruh anggota klan-ku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana persisnya… tapi… mulai saat itu Onikiri telah menjadi sebuah sejarah yang kelam bagi klan-ku. Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi aku merasa perlu meminta maaf padamu…."

"Si master dari Onikiri itu… siapa namany-"

"Yorimitsu. Minamoto no Yorimitsu…. A-ah.. jujur, aku merasa _awkward_ disini!"

"Hm…."

Ibaraki doji menatap Ibaraki dengan pandangan bingung. Namun akhirnya pandangannya mengarah pada Hiromasa.

"Dan si Onikiri ini, apakah-"

"Dia masih dendam pada klan kami kalau itu maksudmu."

"Ibaraki doji, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku!"

.

.

.

.

"Eh, kau tahu? Katanya _dia_ telah kembali."

"Bukankah si youkai haus darah itu sudah puas?"

"Entahlah, dia sudah menyerap aura dari lengan Ibaraki, _youkai_ yang bisa dibilang begitu kuat yang hanya bisa dikalahkan oleh Shuten."

"Siapapun pasti akan hilang akal kalau menerima kekuatan sebesar itu."

"Apa pula tujuannya kembali?"

"Entahlah, mungkin mau membersihkan isi klan yang masih tersisa…."

Ootengu hanya bisa menatap khawatir ke arah punggung sahabatnya yang berlalu bersama Seimei, Kagura dan Yao Bikuni.

 _Tenang, Seimei pasti melindunginya. Yao bikuni juga bisa_ …

Tapi haruskah dirinya bertindak acuh tak acuh mengingat sebuah seruling yang masih terselip di pinggangnya?

.

.

.

To be continued.

.

.

.

Yup, I'm back with a new category. Entah sudah berapa tahun Kasumi vakum dari dunia penpik. Sebenarnya Kasumi menemukan game ini udah lama dan bisa dibilang ketagihan. Apalagi ketika mendapatkan si shiki Ootengu yang _super-super rare_ banget. Tapi gara-gara hobi nonton film Kasumi digantiin ama nih game akhirnya mood nulis Kasumi jadi hilang.

Yup, munculnya fanfic ini sebagai tanda Kasumi balik ke dunia perpenpikan…

Seperti biasa, drop ur review in this fanfic for the better writing in the next time.

See you….


	2. Chapter 2

Hmph!

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

"Ada yang bilang kalau mau bikin orang berkata jujur lebih baik memakai persuasi yang tidak bikin sakit hati, alias ajak saja si penyuka minum itu bergelut dengan alkohol. Atau sekalian saja ajak dia adu minum sama Shuten plus Yasha!"

.

.

.

.

Di atas pegunungan yang tidak tersentuh oleh tangan jahil manusia, terlihat beberapa youkai kecil dengan pakaian serba merah dan hitam. Dengan menggunakan sayap-sayap kecil mereka, mereka terbang menuju ke ketua mereka yang sejak beberapa bulan lalu sibuk dengan yang namanya butiran-butiran buah anggur berkualitas tinggi yang katanya mau dibuat wine.

Sosok gagak besar yang menjadi ketua para gagak-gagak kecil itu masih sibuk memilah-milah botol-botol berisi anggur dengan teliti menggunakan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya sibuk menampol para tengu kecil yang begitu jahil mencomot anggur-anggur segar dengan menggunakan kipasnya. Tiba-tiba muncullah desiran angin yang sedikit keras.

Ootengu melirik ke arah pintu masuk dan menemukan tante yang seringkali menciumi pipinya ketika kecil, Ubume.

"Diluar ada seseorang yang menunggumu. Dari tadi muter-muter tidak jelas akibat _kekkai_ yang kau pasang," ujarnya. Ootengu menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau orang itu mencariku? Mungki dia Cuma tukang cari kayu bakar yang kesasar masuk ke wilayah para _tengu_ ," ujarnya sambil sibuk menilai beberapa botol berisikan wine. Terkadang minuman keras yang dibuat oleh para _youkai_ bisa terlalu tinggi kandungan alkoholnya sehingga tidak cocok untuk lambung manusia.

"Beneran? Daritadi dia sibuk memanggil-manggil dirimu. Dan orangnya gini lho!" ujar Ubume sambil mengacungkan 2 jempolnya. Mata Ootengu tinggal separuh. Biasanya Ubume selalu ribut masalah anak kecil yang masih ucul dan imut. Ini tumben kok…

Eh bentar….

Tadi katanya apa?

Memanggil si Ootengu?

Kok enak bener manusia memberi titah seenak udel mereka pada mahkluk dengan derajat tertinggi di antara para _youkai_?

"Kurasa dia bukan Onmyoji. Tapi entah kenapa kekuatan spiritualnya cukup tinggi. Oh ya, kalau dilihat-lihat dia dari klan Minamoto… tadi aku teringat akan simbol di pakaiannya."

Jujur, kalau Ootengu sedang minum saat ini dijamin dia bakalan tersedak.

Kok bisa-bisanya si curut itu dateng kemari?!

Bukankah sudah dibilang kalau gunung yang dia jaga ini tidak bisa memberikan toleransi pada manusia pecicilan seperti dia? Kok masih saja nekat.

Ehm…

Bukannya Ootengu khawatir kalau _kekkai_ yang menjaga gunung ini melukai Hiro, jujur bukan!

Dia Cuma tidak mau kalau luka yang dimiliki oleh Hiromasa bakalan ketahuan sama si kakaknya yang satu itu, Raikou. Bisa-bisa dia dijadikan gagak panggang kalau sampai si ketua Klan Minamoto itu tahu si Hiro luka gara-gara dia.

Apalagi mengingat sejarah kelam klan Minamoto yang katanya membabat habis gunung Oe dan memenggal ketua para youkai di sana. Kalau seandainya saja Hiro luka sedikit bisa-bisa sejarah terulang lagi.

Ootengu langsung memasang wajah horror.

Jujur, dia tidak mau mati muda…

Dengan cepat dirinya keluar dari ruangan dan terbang menuju kearah perbatasan antara wilayah para _tengu_ dan manusia. Dan terlihatlah sosok yang membuatnya jantungan sedang jongkok dan memperhatikan seekor anjing yang bermain dengan… seekor _panther_? (1)

Dan apa pula dengan kucing dan anak-anaknya yang sibuk duduk-duduk mengelilingi Hiro sambil mengusap-usapkan leher mereka? Mereka bermaksud untuk 'menandai' Hiro?

"Andaikan saja di _mansion_ ku boleh pelihara hewan, mungkin kau sudah kubawa kesana. Tapi sayang, mereka menolak kalau sampai aku bawa binatang aneh-aneh ke rumah. Ini saja aku punya _panther_ soalnya bisa ku summon dan kusembunyiin kalau ada dayang-dayang lewat," ujar Hiro sambil mengusap kepala anak anjing yang sekarang sibuk main _roller coaster_ di atas kepala si _dark panther_. Si totem hitam Hiro itu hanya bisa pasrah dibikin mainan sama 'anak-anak kecil' sambil duduk dengan muka sedih.

'Ah.. yang penting Master bahagia…. Sudah lama enggak di panggil… baru dipanggil dikira diajak tarung atau gimana… malah disuruh jadi _baby sitter_ ama krucil-krucil ini'

Sayang… Si master alias Hiromasa enggak peka sama ratapan hati totemnya sendiri… =,=

Tiba-tiba saja dia mencium bau _youkai_ yang mendekat. Dan dia bisa merasakan aura itu merujuk ke arah masternya. Dengan perlahan dia bangkit dan para anak-anak kucing sibuk menggelinding dari punggungnya.

"Hey, ada apa?"

Yang ditanya sibuk menampilkan taringnya ke arah semak-semak di belakang Hiromasa. Hiromasa pun paham dan segera mempersiapkan busur dan panahnya. Dengan sekali lompatan si _dark panther_ pun melesat masuk ke dalam semak-semak yang tercium bau _youkai._ Hiro pun segera menyusul dan menemukan totemnya yang sedang mengemut kepala sahabat kecilnya.

Alias si Ootengu.

'Mau apa kau kesini?! HA? ! mau menculik tuanku gitu?! Sorry! Tidak dalam penjagaanku!'

Setidaknya itulah isi raungan si _Panther_ yang masih saja mengunyah surai berwarna kuning pudar milik Ootengu. Jujur dia agak risih dengan tatapan aneh si Ootengu ini kepada tuannya. Seringkali dia menyadari tatapan aneh itu dan dia seringkali menarik ujung baju tuannya. Tapi mungkin karena tuannya itu manusia paling tidak peka makanya kelihatannya dia polos banget.

Dan sekarang si Ootengu sombong ini sudah berani _stalking_ si Master…

Dia akhirnya bersyukur sudah di _summon_ sama si Master….

"Hora hora…. Hey… lepasin…" ujar Ootengu sambil menahan tawa. Bibirnya sudah berusaha untuk tidak mangap dan melepaskan tawa menghina ke arah sahabatnya yang jadi _chew toy_ si totem hitam.

Dan dengan muka memelas si _panther_ pun melepaskan rahangnya dari kepala Ootengu. Keadaan kepala Ootengu pun sudah dipenuhi air liur si totem. Hiro pun menawarkan tangannya untuk membantu Ootengu bangkit. Si totem malah sibuk mengitari kaki Hiro berharap untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari sang Master.

Ootengu sibuk membetulkan rambutnya dan sedikit berdeham untuk menarik perhatian Hiro yang sibuk mengusap-usap kepala totemnya. Bsia dilihat di totem itu melirik ke arahnya sambil tersenyum menyebalkan.

" _Nde_ …. Kenapa kau bersembunyi di semak-semak? Kau sampai dikira camilan sama totemku."

"Aku mau mengintai orang yang sudah membuat wilayah kekuasaanku jadi panik. Banyak _Karasu Tengu_ yang ketakutan gara-gara dirimu."

"Lho? Aku? Aku kan cuma main-main kesini… kenapa bisa bikin seisi gunung panik? Lagian aku tidak berniat mencarimu. Kalau aku mau mencarimu kan tinggal teriak-teriak di perbatasan," ujar Hiro dengan watados…

Krak!

Dunia Ootengu runtuh bak kaca yang pecah dan berjatuhan ke tanah…

DASAR NENEK PEYOT UBUME!

.

.

.

"Widih… gantengnya… mau kemana? Kok makek baju upacara begitu? Emang ada kondangan ya di wilayah manusia?"

Ootengu hanya bisa ber-hmph ria ketika si Tante Ubume sibuk menyisir rambut para _Karasu Tengu_ dan komen-komen masalah bajunya. Si Hiro mengundangnya untuk melihat pohon sakura yang bermekaran sambil minum sake di _courtyard_ -nya Seimei. (2).

Aku cuma mau minum sake bareng Hiro.

"Wooohoooo… ya ampun… anak Tante udah gedhe ya? Tiba-tiba ajak anak manusia minum sake… di bawah pohon sakura… dan tiba-tiba… kyaaaaa!"

Dan imajinasi Tante Ubume sudah melayang kemana-mana. Sampai-sampai membayangkan dua orang sejoli yang bermesraan di bawah pohon sakura… dan tiba-tiba suasana diliputi oleh mahkota bunga sakura yang berjatuhan… =,=

Padahal peserta yang mau ikutan banyak…=,=

Tapi sayang Ootengu tidak tahu akan hal itu….

Dia cuma mikir masalah _quality time_ bareng temen (iya! TEMEN!). Bahkan dirinya sudah menyiapkan sebotol anggur yang diolahnya sepenuh hati (?) biar agak modalan dikit.

Ootengu pun memutar tubuhnya di depan kaca dan beberapa _Karasu_ yang 'menonton' pada mengacungkan jempolnya. Tapi kok kalau dipikir-pikir bajunya resmi banget ya?

Dan kepala Ootengu pun memunculkan gambaran si Hiro yang enggak pernah 'modal' kalau kemana-mana. Bisa dibilang mudah sekali membedakan antara Hiro yang baru keluar dari mansion klan Minamoto sama dari nebeng tidur di rumahnya Seimei.

Hiro mah enggak pernah makek baju selain yang lengan panjang sebelah sama pamer _six-pack_ itu. Kalau dia makek baju yang agak formal itupun kalau disuruh sama nenek yang pernah jadi _baby sitter_ -nya sewaktu kecil.

Heweh… percuma

Ootengu pun kembali memakai baju kesehariannya.

.

.

.

"Ara… kau kesini juga? Dan… APA-APAAN TUH BAJU?!"

Telinga Ootengu pun berdenging ketika suara Yuki Onna membahana di depannya. Di belakangnya terlihat Kuro Seimei yang memasang wajah aneh sambil ditutupi oleh kipasnya.

"Apanya gimana?!"

"Ya ampun…. Nyerah sudah hati hayati… kau itu mau ketemu DIA! Ngapain makek baju yang biasa-biasa doang!"

"Dia palingan juga makek baju yang hemat kain kaya biasanya!"

Yuki onna menepok jidat. Katanya ras Tengu itu terkenal akan kepintarannya… oh ya, mereka tidak 'sepintar' klan rubah sejenis youko ataupun Mio… =,=

"Hah… sudah ah… lelah aku! Aku mau nganterin Master ke rumahnya Shiro Seimei buat nonton bunga sakura. Kamu juga diundang kesana kan sama Hiromasa?"

"O-oh…"

"Nih, nitip Master ya! Awas kalau kenapa-kenapa!"

Mata Ootengu tinggal separuh. Untung yang dibicarakan malah sibuk ngedumel masalah siapa yang paling kuat diantara dua Seimei. Ootengu jadi bingung, gimana jadinya nanti kalau Masternya mabuk dan keluar sifat-sifatnya yang hina?

.

.

.

"Udah! Gua mau pulang! Bertahan disini malah bikin emosi!" ujar Kuro Seimei sambil mengeluarkan amuletnya dengan tujuan mau summon shikigami. Ootengu segera melarangnya dikarenakan kekuatan si Kuro Seimei lagi tidak stabil kalau sedang mabuk. Bisa-bisa yang dipanggil malah si Orochi yang suka mengutuk orang jadi uler… =,=

"Kuro seimei-sama! Biar kuantarkan!"

"Ogah! Kau mau mempermalukan tuanmu di depan mereka?! HA?!"

Walamak, _dignity_ -nya kok tebel banget yak?

Pantes Ootengu cocok sama si Seimei ber- _make up_ emo yang satu ini =,=

"Aku hanya ingin melindungi masterku… apakah itu salah?"

"Melindungi ada batesnya. Udah , gua mau _summon_ Oboroguruma aja biar bisa nganter gua pulang kerumah. Kau seneng-seneng sana sama si rambut jambul merah tua yang mau ngorok di pojokan sono!" ujar Kuro Seimei sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Hiromasa yang nangis-nangis gaje sambil memeluk botol sake yang sudah kosong. Sesekali terdengar kalimat ' _imouto…imouto_ ' dari bibirnya.

Belum sampai Ootengu mengeluarkan gertak sambalnya kepada Masternya yang paling bikin kepala puyeng, tiba-tiba Shiro Seimei melesat dan merangkul si Kuro Seimei. Secara reflek amulet yang dipegang oleh Kuro Seimei segera direbut dan dengan mantra yang familiar Shiro Seimei menghembuskan nafasnya dan muncullah rubah besar yang menggeram.

"Yuk, kuanter naik _Hakuzosu_ …" ujar Shiro Seimei sambil membawa 'kembaran hitam'-nya naik siluman rubah raksasa. Ketika si rubah sudah terbang menjauh, terlihat Kagura yang hanya bisa melambaikan tangan dan mengucapkan 'hati-hati di jalan ya'.

Ootengu menghela napas, dihampirinya Hiromasa yang masih menangis secara hina di teras rumah Seimei. Sedangkan di halaman dekat bunga Sakura terlihat Yao Bikuni yang sibuk berbagi minuman bersama Shuten dan Ibaraki. Yao bikuni mah _immortal_ gitu jadi sekeras apapun sake meskipun sake yang ditawarkan oleh Shuten yang tidak mempan.

"Oi, Hiromasa!"

" _Ore no imouto… huwe…_ "

Ootengu mematahkan sebuah ranting dan menusuk-nusuk pinggang Hiromasa, namun masih belum ada reaksi. Ootengu akhirnya menggelindingkan tubuh Hiro untuk masuk ke dalam _mansion_ dan berniat untuk menyiapkan minuman yang dapat mengatasi _hangover_ sahabatnya. Dengan bantuan Kagura dan Yao Bikuni akhirnya ramuan itu jadi. Tinggal menunggu si pemabuk itu bangun.

"Hari sudah menjelang malam, Kagura-chan, sudah waktunya tidur."

"Hm… baiklah Yao Bikuni. Ootengu, aku titip Hiromasa ya…" ujar Kagura sambil menguap. Ootengu mengangguk sambil berjalan keluar untuk menikmati sinar rembulan purnama. Suasana taman halaman depan rumah Seimei memang dibuat sealami mungkin sehingga Ootengu bisa menebak kenapa Hiromasa betah nebeng tidur di rumahnya Seimei. Bisa dibilang pemandangannya lebih indah dibandingkan _stone garden_ milik klan Minamoto.

Matanya melirik ke arah sebuah kendi yang berisikan anggur buatannya. Dikarenakan Shiro Seimei sudah memiliki stok sake yang banyak jadinya anggur buatannya tidak tersentuh sedikitpun. Namun itu lebih baik dibandingkan dia harus membagi anggur yang seharusnya sebagai _token_ persahabatan antara dirinya dan Hiromasa.

"A? _Ootengu ka? Nande koko ni?_ "

Baru dibicarakan ternyata sudah bangun orangnya. Ootengu segera menoleh dan menunjukkan gelas bambu yang ada di sebelah kanan futon Hiromasa. Hiromasa pun bergegas untuk mengambilnya namun pandangannya teralihkan kepada kendi yang dibawa oleh Ootengu.

"Kamu ngutil sake punya Seimei ya?"

Plak!

Kipas biru pun mendarat sempurna di atas kepala Hiromasa. Yang ditabok hanya bisa meringis kesakitan. Ootengu pun memasang muka penuh aura _smug_ yang bikin Hiromasa menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Jangan pernah menyamakan minuman karya klan _Tengu_ dengan minuman karya manusia biasa," ujar Ootengu sok berkuasa. Lalu diambilnya sebuah mangkuk kecil untuk minum-minum. Dengan perlahan dituangkannya dan dilambai-lambaikan di depan Hiromasa.

"Gimana? Wangi kan? Aku maunya dateng sambil modal bawa ini. Tapi kurasa minuman keras ala manusia tidak sebanding. Jadinya kusimpan. Kau adalah manusia yang beruntung bisa menyaksikan gimana kenikmatan _wine_ ala klan _Tengu_."

"Nikmat itu kalau di rasakan. Kalau Cuma kau iming-iming begitu mana bisa aku tahu! Humph!"

"Kau mau? Nih ambil! Ambil semua. Di kuil ku masih banyak yang beginian… dan rasakan kehebatan _wine_ racikan _Tengu_ yang terkenal! Muahahahhaha!"

Amit-amit jabang bayi…. Kok bisanya Hiro punya temen dari orok hingga bujang begini yang bentukannya kaya Ootengu begitu?

Ootengu hanya menatap sinis dan mulai menghirup wangi anggur yang dibawa oleh Ootengu. Matanya terpejam untuk mencoba mengukur kualitas _wine_ yang berada di depannya sesuai dengan ajaran mentornya dulu. Di sebelahnya Ootengu diam-diam berekspresi H2C (Harap-Harap Cemas) tingkat tinggi.

Dengan perlahan Hiromasa mencicipi _wine_ yang dibuat dengan sepenuh hati oleh sahabatnya itu (meskipun Ootengu tidak mau mengaku). Matanya pun terbuka dengan aura lope-lope….

"Ootengu!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan menemukan Hiromasa yang tersemyum sambil menunjukkan rona merah di kedua pipinya. Rona merah yang muncul bukan karena mabuk tapi dikarenakan Hiromasa yang begitu senang dan menikmati _wine_ -nya.

"Aku bener-bener seneng! Makasih ya! Enak banget ini!" ujar Hiromasa dengan senyum yang bersinar sampai Ootengu melirik ke arah lain saking tidak kuat. Hiromasa pun menunjuk ke arah kendi yang masih dipegang Ootengu. Mengetahui gesture Hiromasa, akhirnya diberikan juga satu kendi penuh berisi _wine_ buatan Ootengu.

"Nih! Ambil aja semuanya! Di rumah masih banyak!"

Padahal itu adalah satu-satunya _wine_ paling sempurna buatan Ootengu. Tidak ada lagi 'temen'-nya.

"Eh, tapi aku tadi sudah minum banyak sake… hufft… ini kusimpan dulu aja ya?" ujar Hiro sambil menggoyang-goyang kendi berisi anggur pemberian Ootengu. Ootengu pun menyela.

"Disitu sudah ada campuran herbalnya… jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir kalau perutmu bermasalah…"

"He… _ne_ … Ootengu… apa di kuilmu sering mengundang manusia dari luar gunung begitu? Aku kok penasaran apakah _wine_ ini sifatnya buat jamuan manusia yang maen ke kuil gitu?"

"?"

"Kan katanya ada herbalnya biar enggak bikin manusia sakit… klanmu sering bikin ginian ya? Oh iya! Katamu tadi di rumahmu banyak… hm… kalau aku main ke kuilmu apakah aku bakal dapet _wine_ ginian lagi ya?"

Gimana caranya bilang kalau Ootengu adalah satu-satunya _Tengu_ yang bereksperimen dengan _wine_ demi sahabat kesayangannya?

"Emang kau sering dengar berita ada manusia yang masuk gunung kami? Kami jarang menjamu manusia. Kau tahu sendiri kalau orang-orang sekaliber Seimei saja yang bisa masuk ke gunung kami. Itupun harus penuh usaha. Sudah habiskan sana! Kau ini! Diberi malah tidak bersyukur!"

"Makasih! _Daisuki_!" ujar Hiro sambil memeluk leher Ootengu. Yang dipeluk hanya bisa menggeliat bak ulat bulu yang berada di semen yang panas.

" _Daisuki daisuki!_ Emang sini siapanya kamu?" ujar Ootengu keceplosan. Hiromasa pun segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menyesap segelas _wine_ pemberian Ootengu. Wajahnya terlihat bak seseorang yang sedang berpikir dengan kerasnya.

"Kita sudah lama berteman…"

"?"

"Kau selalu membantuku ketika aku kesusahan."

"…"

"aku bahkan tidak mengikatmu dalam kontrak Karena aku memandangmu sebagai seseorang yang sangat penting bagiku…"

"…"

"Kau bahkan sering membantah titah Kuro Seimei padahal dia memiliki kontrak denganmu…"

Ootengu hanya bisa terdiam. Kepalanya sibuk menentukan scenario yang nantinya bakalan muncul. Kali ini dia pun memberanikan dirinya.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa kesulitan ketika kau memanggilku. Aku bahkan bisa saja memutus kontrak yang mengikatku dengan Kuro Seimei demi dirimu. Entah kenapa aku rela melindungimu meskipun aku tidak terikat kontrak denganmu… jadi menurutmu aku ini apa?"

Oh Ootengu… masih ingat kalau Hiromasa dalam keadaan 'setengah sadar' akibat jamuan sake tadi siang?

"Temen?"

"Temen?"

"Temen."

"Temen?"

"Yup!"

Kepala Ootengu langsung berisi kata 'teman teman teman teman teman teman teman teman' dengan model huruf _bold_ di garis bawah.

Inikah rasanya _friendzone_ ala curhatan para _youkai_ yang lagi patah hati?

Tangan Ootengu gatal untuk melakukan _blade storm_ demi menerbangkan Hiro yang dengan watados-nya sibuk menyesap wine.

Namun tangannya segera diturunkan karena dia sendiri tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Pppffffttttt!"

Ooo….. dasar kutu kupret!

Terlihat di pojok ada Kohaku dan Yao bikuni yang sibuk menahan tawa bak emak-emak yang nonton telenovela. Kohaku sudah guling-guling sedangkan Yao bikuni tersenyum penuh makna.

"Ara… ada yang lagi sakit hati ya? Ya ampun…. Kasihan…" ujar Yao Bikuni sambil menutup separuh wajahnya dengan maksud menahan tawa dengan sopan.

"Hm? Yao Bikuni? Siapa yang sakit hati?" ujar Hiro sambil clingak-clinguk.

Kkrraaakkkk!

Terdengar buku-buku tangan Ootengu berbunyi semua. Yao Bikuni dan Kohaku pun mundur secara teratur.

"Karena malam semakin larut… kami undur diri dulu ya… selamat menikmati~~" ujar Yao Bikuni sambil memanggil totemnya untuk melindungi _mansion_ milik Seimei dari pusaran _blade storm_ ala penguasa gunung _The great Tengu_.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Author note:

Yup, chapter 2 udah jadi. _How is it_? Sorry Kasumi lemot banget _update_ -nya gara-gara bingung mau nentuin plot mana yang cocok (ada sekitar 4 plot yang ada di kepala Kasumi), soalnya setiap milih sala satu dan mulai nulis tiba-tiba terhenti di tengah jalan (?). dan ini adalah plot yang 'selamat sampai tujuan'. Berikut ada beberapa bagian biar mudah untuk membayangkan _timeline_ dari fanfic Kasumi.

Ini adalah lanjutan AU dari _scene_ di Onmyoji _pet edition_ , yang waktu Hiro dicuri makanannya oleh si anjing hitam (jenis Siberian husky mungkin?) dan kemudian ngejar si anak anjing itu sampek ke gunung dan nemuin induk kucing beserta anak-anaknya.

Ini juga versi AU. Kasumi lupa episode berapa tapi ini yang ketika para Onmyoji plus Ootengu dan Dark!Seimei maen ke rumahnya Seimei buat nonton bunga sakura dan pada mabok semua XD


End file.
